deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Battlefan237/Ruining your Childhood : Mister Freeze (New 52) vs. Elsa (Frozen)
On this last day of Lunar Year, we have a death match between two ice-themed characters. Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle who literally has a heart of ice; Mister Freeze, the psychotic Gotham City scientist who just can't let it go when it comes to his personal tragedy.Therefore,let's ruin our childhood together, and find out who is the deadliest, in this blizzard of doom ! Mister Freeze Bio= Victor Fries or Mister Freeze, is a core member of Batman's rogue gallery and long-time resident of the infamous Arkham Asylum. Like many other supervillains, Mister Freeze possesses several origin stories. Even within the New 52, he has got two drastically different origins that were told seperately during Batman Vol 2 and Year of the Villain tie-in issues of Detective Comic.Both origin stories, however, all featured Mister Freeze encountering an accident during one of his many failed attempts to resurrect his frozen wife, resulting in him mutating into his present form, after which he became a professional criminal and began rampaging Gotham City like other psychopathic Batman villains. |-|Standard Powerset= After being bathed in cryo-chemicals, Fries' biology was altered, causing his skin skin cells to capture and store the cold around him. This causes his body temperature to run at 23 degrees Fahrenheit.This alternation provides Mister Freeze with several special powers as well as a few setbacks. *'Thermokinesis': Because of Fries' extremely low body temperature, anything his skin comes into contact with will freeze. A simple hug with Mister Freeze is lethal for normal humans with no protective gears.In addition to touching / grabbing others with his body,Mister Freeze also puts this power into great use by breathing freezing wind towards his opponents when they get close to him. *'Decelerated Aging': The cryo-chemicals that he was bathed in were meant for cryo-stasis, thereby implying that he might not be aging or is aging at an extremely slowed rate. *'Toxic Immunity': Because of the cryo-chemicals Mister Freeze displayed some Immunity to both Joker Venom and Scarecrow's fear gas. *'Reliability on machine to survive in normal condition':Due to his unique body condition,Mister Freeze cannot survive under normal temperature.Therefore, he relied on his specially-engineered suit to stay alive. Cryo-Suit and Cold Gun are the standard equipment of Victor Fries. The cryo-suit was an armored battle suit created and developed by Mister Freeze in order to keep his body at temperatures below 0 °C (32 °F). In order to do so, the suit concealed a high concentration of chloroflourocarbon (CFC) gases under pressure.In addition to maintaining low body temperature, Mister Freeze's suit also provides him with limited protection against physical threats.However, due to the heavy nature of the suit, Mister Freeze's speed and agility are hampered by it. The body of the suit could tank damages from normal firearms.However, a crash from Bat mobile is usually able to render it useless.The helmet of the costume is a weak spot, for it has been destroyed by pretty normal means, such as bullets, a batarang (during War of Jokes and Riddles) and a hard smash from Harley Quinn's baseball bat.When temperature outside is above zero, the destruction of the helmet will lead to Mister Freeze's defeat. Mister Freeze's Ice Gun, also known simply as the 'Cold Gun' and 'Freeze Ray', is a piece of cryogenics weaponry which serves as Mister Freeze's signature weapon. It shoots out beams of ice that freeze targets upon contacting.It can also be used to create a barrier of ice that functions as a shield.To this day, it remains unclear how long can the gun function properly, but it is certain that it can not function indefinitely, for it has been shown to be out of power for a couple of times. It's overall safe to say that Mister Freeze will not be worried about the gun running out of power for most parts of this fight, since during Arkham War Mister Freeze fought nonstop for days alongside other Arkham patients against Bane's army. Although it is not officially listed as one of his powers on DC Database, it's very certain that Mister Freeze possesses superhuman strength and durability.In comics, he has been shown to perform feats that exceed the capability of human, such as easily lifting Batman and tossing him around, shattering metal suit that was applied to restrain him with brute force and fighting Killer Croc evenly during as a member of Penguin's army to conquer Harley Quinn's territory in New York. |-|Support Unit= During All Star Batman, Mister Freeze revived a large number of people who paid to get themselves frozen after death, hoping that someone would resurrect them in the future. These people possess physical characteristics that are similar to Freeze, and are all armed with cryo-suits and Cold guns.Their brains, however, are still dead.Thus,they act as Mister Freeze's minions in zombie-like states (similar to Professor Pyg's Dollotrons). For the purpose of this battle, 20-25 zombie individuals will be present to aid freeze, because approximately 20-25 zombies were present in Freeze's base in All Star Batman. Elsa Bio= Elsa is the daughter of Agnarr and Iduna, older sister of Anna, and the former queen of Arendelle. Elsa was born with the powers to manipulate ice and snow and used them to entertain her sister. However, Elsa's lack of control resulted in her living in fear of hurting anyone with her powers, and she spent much of her early life shut out from the world. Though it pained her greatly to do so, Elsa also saw it necessary to distance herself from Anna, so there would be no risk of hurting her. After her powers were exposed and nearly harmed several people, Elsa fled Arendelle to ensure such an incident never occurred again. In spite of her self-imposed exile, Elsa found peace, finally able to experiment with her powers without the fear of causing any more harm. Ultimately, Elsa was able to rekindle her relationship with her sister after learning how to fully control and appreciate her powers. |-|Standard Powerset= Elsa was born with the ability to use Winter Magic,granting her with the following powers. *'Ice & Snow Manipulation':Elsa was born with the magical ability to produce and manipulate ice and snow. Despite struggling to control her powers and the low frequency of their use, Elsa is still capable of many feats. At the age of eight, Elsa was capable of freezing the entire floor of the Great Hall with just a touch of her foot. She also produced enough snow to make a snowy hill large enough for her and Anna to slide down. Pabbie noted that Elsa's power would only continue to grow, an observation that proved true, as Elsa was, unwittingly and without any conscious effort, capable of freezing the entire kingdom in the middle of summer. Elsa was also able to construct an entire palace for herself in mere seconds after she fled Arendelle.Elsa can use her powers to perform a wide variety of techniques, such as the rapid creation of ice structures like sheets, spikes, and walls. She can use her magic to propel herself across an icy surface. *'Life Creation':Elsa also displayed the ability to create snow creatures and imbue them with life, enabling them to move of their own accord. This ability can manifest itself consciously, as was the case with Olaf and Marshmallow, or involuntarily, as was the case with the Snowgies. *'Weather Manipulation':Elsa's powers extend to the manipulation of winter weather, as she was able to generate a blizzard with powerful gusts of wind and create a small snow cloud for Olaf to stay cool. Furthermore, the winter weather Elsa creates is self-sustaining, changing only if Elsa wills it to. She was also able to create a massive snowstorm even while her hands were shackled. *'Cold Resistance':Elsa also stated that she was not bothered by the cold, indicating her powers afford her resistance to frigid air; she was seen rushing out into her own blizzard wearing a dress made of ice without exhibiting any signs of discomfort. And during Elsa's conversation with Hans in the dungeon, only the prince's breath was seen condensing, a further indication of Elsa's affinity to the cold. However,note that Elsa's control over her powers depends on her mental state.When Elsa is calm or feels love, she has complete control over her abilities and is capable of producing beautiful magic.But when Elsa is stressed or feels fear, her powers are unstable and can be dangerous to those around her. Despite their instability, Elsa's powers are especially potent when she feels fear; with sheer instinct alone, Elsa was able to intercept an arrow speeding at her with a wall of ice. Apart from her magical powers, Elsa also displayed signs of superhuman durability, since she ran well into the night from Arendelle all the way to the North Mountain. |-|Support Unit= Marshmallow is a giant snowman created by Elsa in a moment of fear to force Anna and Kristoff to leave her ice palace. Marshmallow possesses vast strength, shown by his ability to throw Anna and Kristoff from Elsa's palace with just a single hand. He also uprooted a tree and threw it a great distance in an attempt to stop the pair from escaping. Marshmallow also has immense durability; the spears and arrows used against the snowman failed to inflict debilitating damage and only served to agitate him. He even survived a fall into a chasm and emerged unscathed, though the loss of his leg did leave him limping. In addition to his strength and durability, Marshmallow is capable of augmenting his appearance based on his temperament. When angered, the snowman's eyes glow blue momentarily, and he can cause icicles to erupt from his body in a myriad of forms, such as horns and teeth. These icicles can be retracted when Marshmallow feels content. Marshmallow also has the capacity to expel snow from his mouth, as demonstrated when he warned Anna and Kristoff against returning to Elsa's palace. (From Frozen Wiki) X-factors Control over Their Power Both received no training regarding the usage of their powers, since Freeze obtained them by accident and Elsa avoided using it for most part of her life prior to Frozen 1. Both, however, mastered their powers through using them extensively later in their life.However, since Mister Freeze is considerably less emotional and focused in combat than Elsa,he certainly will not lose his control over his power. In contrast, although Elsa has got used to controlling her power until the end of the second film, she was certainly not as skilled and collected as Mister Freeze. Experience As a core member of Batman's rogue gallery and a very notable presence in DC's supervillain community, Mister Freeze is extremely experienced. Not only has he fought Batman & other Gotham-based vigilantes like Red Hood & Nightwing for countless times, but also he has fought a lot of other villains & heroes outside Gotham. Once he even gained godly powers thanks to the Batman who Laughs. Some of his notable feats include defeating Batman for many times, crashing a party at Penguin's Iceberg Lounge, battling the Rogues (Captain Cold, Trickster, Heat Wave, Weather Wizzard, Mirror Master) evenly alongside Poison Ivy, Clayface and Black Mask during Arkham War and fighting Killer Croc evenly. Elsa, in contrast, is not very experienced when it comes to combat, since the entirity of her experience consists of the events in Frozen 1 & 2 and its spin-offs. Brutality Mister Freeze is a murderous psychopath like his cell mates Joker and Two-face, while Elsa will only get brutal when she gets overwhelmed with fear or anger - for example, when a mob of people launched an assault on her ice castle in Frozen 1, Elsa defeated all of them with brute force. Creativity When it comes to creativity, Elsa takes the obvious edge, which is evidenced by the fact that she constructed a beautifully-designed castle out of nowhere with her magical powers without any prep times and used her powers in a great number of creative ways throughout both movies, while Mister Freeze stuck to the same set gadgets in most of his crimes and he never really used them in ways aside from their obvious functions . Intelligence Mister Freeze, like other Batman villains, is a genius in several scientific fields and master planner.Elsa is certainly several classes below Freeze in terms of intelligence. Sim Elsa somehow got teleported to Gotham with her Ice Castle. Freeze sees her and attempts to kill her for her genes which might help revive his wife, because she has ice-related powers and looks like Nora, Freeze's dead wife who is frozen. Set right after Frozen 2. For Freeze, it is set before Year of Villain (during which Lex Luthor upgraded his gadgets). Category:Blog posts